


My Other Half

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Clone Sex, Cock Slut, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol Smut, Pillow Talk, Rutting, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: Chanyeøl always had that stare, similar to a predator watching its prey. His startling eyes lingering on Chanyeol’s every movement and his sharp ears bleeding in the sounds he made. It’d stiffen up Chanyeol right away, something sick coiling in his stomach.Chanyeol satisfies his alpha’s rut, milking him and taking him like it’s his sole purpose.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 35





	My Other Half

Chanyeol was.... surprisingly soft or to say. Nothing Chanyeøl had expected. At first he had stalked his doppelgänger, curiosity stricken. They were war toys, nearly matched to be at each other’s throats, paralleled beings, that was what Chanyeøl thought at first until he took interest in Chanyeol, one day seeing his clone in his territory and catching his eyes boring into his.

It was weird at first, not really electric sparks or such but more like subtle attraction. It was Chanyeol first who reached out to him, grabbed his face languidly and soon Chanyeøl’s hands found them at his torso. That’s where it all began.

“Chanyeol,” Chanyeøl called out to him. He was seated on a barstool, his arms on the kitchen island drinking coffee.

“Yes?” He looked up at his mate, putting his mug down

Wordlessly Chanyeøl comes up to him, his eyes flashing red for a brief second. He easily picks up Chanyeol and takes him to their bedroom and throws him on the bed.

“C-Chanyeøl?” quickly he takes off his pants then his shirt and briefs. It _clicks_.  And he makes himself pliant as possible, legs going lax, his muscles stop tensing.

“You’re in r-rut.” He stutters out.

“Yes baby, you wanna take my knot?” Chanyeøl hovers above him, running his fingers down Chanyeol’s bare torso.

“Of course.” Chanyeøl doesn’t waste a second. He takes the lube and prods Chanyeol’s hole seeing it already wet with slick dripping down his thighs and onto the sheets. He slips one finger in, wanting to be careful even if he knows Chanyeol can take it. The lube drips out of his hole, creating a obscene image that goes straight into Chanyeol’s dick, springing it to life. He shoves his slippery fingers in and out, scissoring him open quickly.

_ “ Aah,_ put it in me already,” Chanyeol mewls into the sheets, he lets out moans as if he’s a broken record. He feels his mates cock against his rim, teasing him so he pushes back, desperately wanting to feel him. Finally in one long thrust Chanyeøl bottoms out, his omega’s eyes rolling back and screaming out as he grips harder into the sheets.

Chanyeøl fucks him hard and fast. The only thing that can be heard in the room is skin slapping against skin and god-forbidding moans.

_“Yeøl, faster!”_ Chanyeøl grabs his hair and pulls hard, making him arch his back even higher. He grabs one of his legs and positions him sideways, angling directly into his prostrate. He feels his alpha’s knot swelling.

Chanyeøl plays with his nipples, the buds hardening to his ministrations, it sends Chanyeol into overdrive as he lets out more helpless whimpers and heavy breaths.   


It gets impossibly bigger, catching onto his rim, Chanyeol can feel his womb expanding even more to accommodate his mates knot. He cries out because the pressure is too much but it feels so good. He feels warm liquid flood his walls as Chanyeøl thrusts into him. His knot splurts more cum and Chanyeol has never felt so full in his life. He soon follows after, Chanyeøl jerks his cock with his own slick, he feels filthy. The beads of white hitting the bed, staining his once clean sheets. 

After the knot has reached its maximum enlarged size, Chanyeøl shifts them so Chanyeol’s laying on top of him. He runs his hand through his omega’s hair and kisses his forehead.

“Who would’ve thought we would’ve ended up like this,” Chanyeol giggles into his chest.

“No one but I’m glad I have you, my other half,” Chanyeøl bucks his hips upwards, the knot slipping inside deeper, making Chanyeol moan wantonly.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about something for a while.” Chanyeøl stares deeply into his mates eyes before continuing.

“Yes?” Chanyeol looks up from his chest and runs his fingers all over his tattoos.

“What do you think about children? I know we haven’t been together for that long but still, would you want them with me, at all?”

Chanyeol momentarily stunned stutters out, “k-kids? I always wanted kids,” he whispers.

“Do want kids with me then?” Chanyeøl looks at him hesitantly, twirling his mates hair.

“Y-yes I would.” Chanyeol grins happily, he actually wanted kids from the beginning but didn’t know how to approach the topic with Chanyeøl.

Chanyeøl’s knot deflates, he slowly leaves the warm heat and positions Chanyeol beneath him.

“Let’s go for another round then, shall we?” He smirks and the rest of the night is led with Chanyeol milking out cum from his alpha, taking everything in his warm, wet heat as Chanyeøl gushes out even more cum for his hole to devour, to fill him in with his pups until he’s swelling.

**Author's Note:**

> So obsession Chanyeøl x normal Chanyeol? I hope you guys liked this, it’s my first time exploring into self-cest. Please comment your thoughts about it ♡♡


End file.
